The study of a series of biologically related alkylating agents is continued. Investigations will include 1H, 13C, and 17O nuclear magnetic resounance spectroscopic, as well as X-ray structural studies of carbocationic, as well as oxonium and carboxonium ion type systems. Novel ionic alkylating agents will be prepared and studied, including their formation mechanism. The protonation, as well as related radical-cation and dication formations of polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons will be continued. Electrophilic hydroxylation and epoxidation reactions of hydrocarbon will be further carried out under stable ion conditions. The study of the formation of nitrosamines will also be continued.